A Place To Call Home
by cooliochick5
Summary: An AU where Dave gets kicked out of his abusive house and gets taken in by Dirk and Jake. But, Bro isn't finished yet. Warning: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

You are now Dave Strider, and you've never wanted to just curl up in a ball and die as much as you do now. It's the middle of November and rain is pouring down on you. Any self-respecting kid would be tucked in his room right now, under a blanket, playing some videogames. AS of now, though, you don't even have a room to call your own. Tonight, you made a horrible mistake, one that cost you your home and probably the only family member you had.

Honestly, you had no idea what you were doing, sitting on the couch, waiting for your Bro to come home from a night of drinking. Now, you wouldn't say Bro was a bad guardian, but when he was drunk, he had a nice little habit of beating you senseless. But, still, you held your breath as the lock clicked and Bro came stumbling into the room. He was furious.

"DAVE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING UP!?"

"Bro, I need to tell you something..."

"THEN FUCKING SAY IT!"

"Bro...I'm gay..."

You didn't have much time to react, already preparing yourself for the blows that should have fallen. But, nothing came.

"Get out..."

"What?" You're nearly stunned.

"GET OUT!" Bro screamed.

You had just enough time to pull a jacket over your shoulders before bolting out the door. He was still screaming at you as you ran. So, here you were, thirteen, on your own, and walking in the pouring rain. You really didn't pay attention to the world around you. Not the rain, the cold, or the headlights headed your way. Quite frankly, you would enjoy if that car would just collide with you, taking your life.

You moved out in front of it, but like before, the blow never came.

"David?" One familiar voice called to you. You decided not to answer, so the owner of the car climbed out of the vehicle.

"Yo, Strider." Dirk, who lived just down the hall from you, walked up to you.

"What?" You don't look at him, keeping your eyes trained on the road.

"We heard yelling, is everything okay?"

"Damn it, David, just get in the car!" Dirk's husband, Jake, called, rolling down his window.

Dirk turned and almost had to laugh, "You'll get sick, babe."

"I don't care, luv, Dave'll get sick to if you keep beating around the bush!" A look of concern now replaced Jake's angry expression. Being five months pregnant, Jake was rather moody, as well as very protective, especially over Dave. The couple had known the Striders since Dave was a little man (a baby, probably). They knew of the fights, the abuse, the drinking, and more often than not, Dave would stay the night at their place. They really couldn't do anything about it, since Bro took care to make sure no evidence was left of what he had done. He had never kicked Dave out before, so this was new to everyone.

"Dave, do you need a place to stay?" Dirk finally asked, running a hand through his rain soaked hair.

"No, I'll just sleep under a park ben-."

"For God's sake, David, get in the car!" Jake finally called. Dave sighed; he was cold, tired, and all in all, stressed out. Giving up, he climbed into the back of the truck, dreading having to go back to the shithole he called an apartment, but grateful it wasn't his own.

After sitting down to some dinner, Dave got up, "I think I'll head home now..."

Jake was on the couch, reading a book, while Dirk did the dishes.

"No, you're not." Dirk didn't look up from the spoon.

"Really, it's fine, thanks gu-."

"David, you're going go take a shower then head to the guest room, so I can tuck you." Jake had been trying to finish the same paragraph for twenty minutes, but kept looking up to make sure Dave was still there, not liking the amount of quiet in the apartment.

Giving up, Dave headed to the bathroom, sliding his shirt off.

"Hey, Dave, I-." Dirk's sentence was cut short and a towel fell from his hands. Dave hadn't looked in the mirror in awhile, and when he did, he wished he hadn't.

Maybe, Bro was a little more abusive than he let off.

_**A/N: Okay, short and crappy, but the next chapter will be better. This is an AU. **_

_**Disclaimers; I own nothing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

You never truly liked people looking at you, and yet, everyone was staring at you now. Dirk was examining the bruises on your face and back while Jake looked at your arms. You kept them firmly planted at your sides, knowing that if they turned them over, your own abuse to yourself would shine through. It kills you to see the pair so worked up over this; this was a life you were used to and they were not. You kept assuring them you were fine, but Dirk insisted on calling Child Protective Service.

As much as you always wanted to do that, you knew Bro would murder you if you so much as showed anyone a bruise. Technically, this preview was not your fault, more so, it was Dirk's for not knocking.

You are now seated as best you can on Jake's lap while Dirk tries to clean up as many of the cuts as he can. Eventually, he does flip your wrists over, and that's when you begin crying.

You felt absolutely pathetic; exposed, stupid, and pathetic. Dirk simply stares at your arms while Jake gasps in horror. You've counted before, so you are aware that twenty-three self harm scars, new and old, litter your left wrist; seven on your right.

You took up cutting when Bro's abuse reached it's peak. You had been sitting in your room one night when he entered, perfectly sober. It scared you, the way he stared at you as if you were his prey. Who are you kidding, of course you were prey to him. He sauntered over to your bed, and-

You couldn't bring yourself to think of what happened next, and you wouldn't be telling these guys about it anytime soon.

It takes almost two hours, mostly because you kept pulling away and trying to cover yourself back up, but Dirk attending to some of the worst part of the damage.

By now, you've done your crying, you've done your screaming, and you've protesting. You were worn out now, and you wanted nothing more than to climb in to bed and forget about life. Maybe breathing, too.

However, Dirk and Jake had other plans. They begin asking you questions you never thought you'd be asked and for the most part, didn't want to answer.

How long has this been going on?

Why do you cut?

How bad has it gotten?

Did he touch you?

Has it always been like this?

Truth be told, Bro hadn't always been that bad. Back when you were little, you had some of the happiest memories of him taking you to the park, living in a big house, and having a pretty typical childhood. That was before Bro lost the house. He had lost his job and could no longer pay to keep it. He lost it to foreclosure and moved into the shitty apartment you live in now. He began DJing at some local clubs and that's when his drinking started. He began coming home later, smelling heavily of drugs and booze, usually passing out on the couch for hours. He was becoming frustrated with his life not being in order and began taking it out on you.

One Monday morning, you tried to stand up to him. When you woke up, bleeding on the floor Thursday night, you decided to keep your mouth shut around him.

Eventually, the questions stopped and you three fell in to an awkward silence. Finally releasing his hold on you, Jake let you head off to the guest room. You were drifting off when you heard pounding at the front door. You sat up and peered through the ajar door. You saw your brother standing in the door way.

"Where is the little bastard."

"I dunno what you're talking about." Jake replied calmly. You looked to your left to see Dirk leaning against his katakana.

"You know what the fuck I mean, fag!" Bro argued.

"I'm going to ask you to leave my house before I call the cops again, I really have no idea what you're talking about." Jake kept his cocky demeanor. Bro punched the door and turned to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Strider," Jake leaned against the door, "I collect guns for fun. Watch your back."


	3. Chapter 3

Loneliness; A feeling you will never be content with. Ever since that night Bro had shown up, you have spent more time than you ever had locked up in a room. The only time you ever left was to get your dinner from the table, maybe to take a shower as well. You felt yourself to be a burden on the English family, despite how much they tell you otherwise.

Tonight, you sit in the door way, watching from afar as Dirk helps Jake lay down, cooing pointlessly to an unborn child. They were meant to be happy, with a normal child, and normal family. Not housing a thirteen year old whose brother would be more than happy to kill all of you at any given moment. But, now they were caught up in this drama that they never should have even heard about.

You prefer it this way, though. Quite and comfortable. Alone and safe. You were, however, grateful for what this family was doing for you. Jake threatened your Bro with guns should he come back! It didn't ease your mind at all though. What did it matter, anyway?

All your life, you always felt abandoned. You only had your Bro, no other family to your name. You always felt you were a burden everywhere you went. Especially on Bro.

You blamed yourself constantly for ever misfortune that occurred to the man. He had lost his job BECAUSE he had spent so much time at home taking care of you. He had lost the house BECAUSE he couldn't afford to support BOTH of you. He had began drinking because he could no longer stand how much he had failed YOU.

And that's what killed you inside. That guilt you constantly felt was killing you. You knew it was. Some nights, you just wanted in to be over. Then Bro could be happy again. Then everything could go back to normal. Then-

Your thoughts are interrupted by Jake. He had a funny way of doing that sort of thing.

"David?" He's tired, you know, staying up with you when you couldn't sleep. You never opened the door, so he'd sit outside it at night, singing softly and not leaving until he heard you snore softly. When you heard his voice, you'd shut up and listen

"Yeah."

"Come here, please."

You felt awkward breaking in to this family moment, but you came slowly from the doorway, dragging your feet as you went. Dirk was sitting on the coffee table across from the couch so there was enough room for you to sit. And yet, you stood.

"Come sit with us awhile, kid, socialize." Dirk is cleaning one of his kantanas. You shrug, staring at your feet. Jake tugs at your hand, your knees involuntarily buckle under you. Dirk catches you just in time to help you kneel beside the couch. Jake begins running his fingers through your hair, instantly relaxing you.

You rest your head against the couch, Jake hums and Dirk starts beat boxing for no reason. You laugh a little bit, deciding to try out some new sick fires you've been working on.

"I think they like it." Jake sighed contently. You pause, 'They...oh, the baby...wait, they?'

"How many are in there?" You look up. Jake smiles.

"Twins, Dave, you're gonna have two little siblings to kick around."

"Twins.." Wait, siblings? Right, like, a brother and sister...but wait, if you have siblings, that means...

You do have parents...that means you have...a family?

You can't stop the smile that hits your face and neither can Dirk and Jake. Little do any of you know, this family moment is about to end.

It was an accident, really. You didn't mean to leave for school out the front door that morning. You didn't mean for Bro to have dropped his keys and been looking for them. You didn't mean for him to see you. You didn't mean for any of this to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

It was more than likely seven o'clock that night, a little over two months since you began staying here, you couldn't really tell, though; mainly because you were half asleep on the couch, curled up next to Jake. This was your nightly routine, the two of you would sit on the couch, him telling you a story about some crazy adventure while you both waited for Dirk the get home from work. Today, however, he came home a little earlier, his usual poker face now replaced with that of knowing.

It honestly scared the hell out of you.

You guessed it was about thirty minutes later when there was banging on the door. Your blood froze as you heard someone screaming to open the fuck up on the other side.

Bro...

Dirk jumped from his spot on the floor and picked up one of his kantanas. He was so ready to kick some ass, but Jake stopped him.

"Dirk, go with Dave to his room. He has math homework he needs help with." Jake said calmly over the banging. With the door coming off at its hinges and the knowledge that Jake never went anywhere without a gun, Dirk nodded, "If he so much as-"

"Dirk, go hide Dave," Jake finally said sternly, "That door is not going to hold much longer."

Dirk nodded once again and steered Dave toward his room. He waited near the door, blade still ready incase he needed to step in.

Meanwhile, Jake unlocked the door, standing back in time for an angry, deranged, and very drunk Bro to come crashing in.

"HE'S FUCKING HERE, I FUCKING SAW HIM!"

Jake kept a blank look on his face, "And who might that be?"

Grabbing the man, Bro pinned him to the nearest wall, "You know damn straight who I mean."

Jake laughed sarcastically, "Was that even a proper sentence, Strider?"

Bro growled, slamming Jake against the wall once again, "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?"

"Again, who are you talking about?" Jake tried to maintain his composure but something was causing him to falter. And that's when the fist landed across his face.

"ANSWER ME!"

"YOU BASTARD." Dirk emerged from the room, sword in the air.

Bro dropped Jake, who fell to the floor and directed his attention to the other man. Jake managed to stand straight enough to stagger back to Dave's room. Once he got the door closed again, he turned to the frightened teen in the corner.

"Dave, I need you to do something for me..."

"W-what?"

"Call 911, now..."

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! If you could imagine the smirk on face as I wrote this chapter (my teacher thinks I'm up to something) MWAHAHAHAHAH! What's wrong with Jake? Are the babies okay? Oh wait, yes, the babies! Oh my! Wait, what about Dirk and Bro!? Dave!?**_

_**All shall be revealed...**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Your hands shook as you dialed the number into your phone. Dirk had given up his fight with Bro and ran into your room dropping his kantana, falling beside Jake. You threw yourself against the door, barricading it. Bro was at the door in an instant and you knew you wouldn't be about to hold him back.

And that's when something snapped. Maybe it was the years of abuse or maybe you were just pissed, but you flung the door open, a very angry Bro waiting for you. In a swift move, Dirk's kantana was in your hands, though heavier than you expected.

Bro grabbed you by the hair and dragged you out of the room, "You gonna fight me little man?" He dragged your head close to his own, the scent of cheap whiskey was heavy on his breath. You stared him down, looking for any trace of your old brother in those bloodshot eyes of his. Nothing.

"Well, little man?" He taunts, his grip on your hair tightening. You let your anger build up. The years of abuse, physical and mental, sexually as well. The years of being alone, in that piece of crap house he didn't take care off. Every night you laid awake, every self inflicted scar, everything, it came together and finally, you cracked,

"YES, GOD DAMN IT!" You screamed and in the first time in your whole life, you punched Bro. Not across the face, but square in the nose. It was enough to break the shades on his nose and enough to make him let go of you for a moment. But now, he was angry.

"You little shit." He murmured, grabbing your head and slamming it against the floor.

"It was you."

Kick to the stomach

"It was always you."

Punch across the face

"You ruined me."

Slammed into a wall.

"It was all your fault."

Knee to the chest

"You w-weren't like this before, Bro."

Upper cut

"W-what happened to you?"

Boot to the face

"I love you, Bro..."

Before you lost consciousness, you saw it. It was something you thought you'd never see again. Without his shades on, you could look right through his eyes. Before you blacked out, you saw your old bro again.

The one you thought that was lost forever.

* * *

You aren't sure where you were, but you heard your name being called.

"Dave, it's time to get up, come on, now."

You mutter a 'go away' to whoever in was, attempting to roll on your side. This is a challenging feat due to the wires and tubes attached to your arms. Groaning, you open your eyes to inspect the damage.

You're in a hospital bed, bruises lining your arms and legs. You turn toward your left. Dirk was sitting beside you, holding your hand. His shades were removed, revealing a brilliant pair of golden eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept in days and judging by his clothes, you've been here more than a day.

"Hey, kid." He smiles softly at you. A smile, from Dirk, jeez, something real bad must have happened. Wait...Jake, the babies, what did happen!?

"Where's-" You did your best to sit up, but Dirk put his hand on your shoulder.

"Relax awhile, okay? He really did a number on ya."

"Dirk, what happened to-!" You continued your protest. If anything bad happened to any of those three, it would have been all your fault, you don't care what anyone says.

Sighing, Dirk helps you out of bed and into a near by wheel chair, and with a nurse's okay, wheels you off to another section of the hospital. You keep your head down, staring at your hands folded in your lap. Your bracelet, you notice, has Dave English written on it. You smile a bit at that until Dirk stops in front of a room, clicking the door open.

You continue to stare at your lap, hearing a soft heart monitor against gentle humming. You recognize Jake as the one humming, the song just so happening to be one one he sings when stressed or after a tragedy.

You close your eyes when something else hits your ear.

A whimper, no, two whimpers, those of three day old babies that were a little to cold for their liking. Jake stops humming when he notices your presence.

"David! You're awake! I thought I was gonna have to come in there and wake you up myself." Jake grins. You look up, tears pricking at your eyes at the scene before you; Jake is sitting up in bed, holding two little bundles, pink and blue, both babies are perfectly healthy and wide awake.

"They couldn't wait to meet their big brother, ya know." Jake looks over at Dirk and nods. The blonde helps you out of your wheelchair, your just realizing now how stiff your legs are, and helps you over to the bed. Jake shifts so there is enough room for both of you now.

Both babies look a lot like Jake. One of the babies has bright blue eyes, the other has green; a mix of both Dirk and Jake's eye colors. Both have dark brown hair. Their wide eyes stare at you, almost as though they are judging you.

Satisfied with this new stranger, both babies close their eyes and go back to sleep.

You stare blankly, before breaking the silence, "What are their names?"

Jake smiles proudly, "John and Jade." You smirk a bit; those had been the names you picked out.

"Look, I-I'm so sorry about.." You trail off as those tears from before threaten you once more. Jake shifts John over to Dirk so they both had a free arm told pull you into a tight hug.

"No, baby, it's not your fault." Jake coos, kissing the top of your head as you continue to cry,

"Yes it is."

"No, Dave, really. It's not." Dirk adds in, his arm tightening around you.

"Your Bro did things that brothers should never do. He needed help, Dave. It had nothing to do with you." Jake rocks you slowly.

"W-what happened to him?" You choke out.

"He's going away for a long time, hun, he can't hurt you anymore." Dirk answers.

"W-where am I gonna go." You've had an tiring ordeal, your eyes begging to slip shut

"Well, once you get discharged, you, Jake, the babies, and I are all headed back home. School goes on winter break the week after, and then it's Christmas."

By the time he finishes his answer, you're cuddled up next to Jake, sleeping soundly for the first time in a long time.

You finally had a family and could now get your life in order.

**_A/N: Alright, yay-whos, one more chapter (more of an epilogue) and this little puppy will be finito. I'm glad you guys read it and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! _**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It had been nearly five years since your siblings were born. Five years since you were officially adopted into the English family. Five years since you brother had gone to jail for the next ten years with charges of abuse, breaking and entering, and battery. It had been five years since you were thirteen.

It had been three years since your little sister Rose was born, this birth going more smooth than the birth of the twins.

It had been three years since Jake took you out hunting, leading to a hilarious story about a deer nearly hitting the car.

It had been maybe four years since your Aunt Roxy and Jane made you and the twins get a family photo, then three years since they made you do it again.

It had been two years since the Christmas that you actually tried waiting up for Santa with the twins and Rose, only to be the first to fall asleep.

It had been two years since you began dating Karkat, a relationship that last longer than you thought it would.

It had been a year since your whole house got the flu.

And today, it had been two months since you turned 18 and three days since you proposed to Karkat.

As of now, you are a senior, about to graduate.

"For God sake, Dirk, take Jade a minute, you did his tie wrong!" Jake frets about your tie, trying to straighten it as much as possible.

"Dad, it's fine, you're just making it worse." You laugh as Jake claws at a knot.

"Seriously, Dirk, where did you learn to tie a tie!?"

"Clip-ons." Is all he says, trying to get Rose into her tiny dress.

Jake rolls his eyes, finally satisfied with the current status of your tie. Now, he grabs a comb and tries to tackle your hair; you let it grow out quite a bit, yet it still hung at a normal length, not quite 'hippy hair' as Jake would call it.

"Pops, he's doin' it again." You whine playfully as your dad mutters about how unruly your hair is.

"Just wait til the wedding, he'll be all over the place." Dirk gives you a playful punch to the shoulder, then sets John's glasses on his face. Like always, the five year old decides to 'share' and hands the glasses to you.

An hour later, you'd be up on stage, accepting your diploma.

AS your name was called 'David English' you felt a chill run up you. You liked that name so much more than Strider. To you, Strider was a name of that of a sad lonely boy, lost in a hell he called his life.

English was more of a strong name to you. Of someone who has seen hardship but was able to overcome it and now lived a happy life.

Once the ceremony was over, your family ran to you, Jake, Dirk, aunt Jane, and Aunt Roxy all had tears in their eyes, commenting on what a handsome young man you have become and how far you will go in life.

You were currently working on becoming a lawyer, helping other kids in abusive house holds such as the one you had been in.

After too much hugging for your taste, your friends pull you into a group hug of their own.

"Congrats with Karkat." Terezi teases, as Gamzee puts his arms around both of you.

"When's the wedding?" Gamzee's voice is slurred as always.

"Right after dad calms down about graduation." You laugh. Karkat puts his arms around your neck and leans into you, brushing his lips against your ear.

As many surprises as Jake has had,. you think he'd be able to handle a couple more.

With one last look at your old high school, you begin heading back.

Back to the place you call home.

_**A/N: Lame ending, I know, but I have a question for ya'll. How many of you would like to see Dave and Karkat's wedding? Life?Relationship?kids? Who wants a sequel to this story? Leave a review, tell meh whatcha think. THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
